1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to portable electronic devices and particularly, to a portable electronic device having a reliable screen protection component.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of wireless communication and information processing technologies, portable electronic devices such as mobile phones, and personal digital assistants are in widespread use. The display screens of the portable electronic devices are typically made of glass or plastic materials. The display screens can become worn and damaged during normal usage. Thus, protective films may be used to protect the display screens. However, the protective films attached to the display screens may detach from the display screens and no longer provide protection.
Therefore, a new portable electronic device is desired in order to overcome the above-described shortcoming.